Lay Off the Eggnog Mr Schuester
by KounetsuDeb
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas break at McKinley High, and a young man in a 'special' Santa costume may just find himself in a rather compromising position. Will/Kurt. Slashy lemony goodness.


**Disclaimer**: I in no way shape or form own glee.

**Summary: **T'was the night before Christmas break at McKinley High, and a young man in a 'special' Santa costume may just find himself in a rather compromising position. Will/Kurt. Slashy lemony goodness.

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas everyone! Another request from Glee Kink Meme filled for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy.

**Kurt's Costume: **mrsclauscostume(dot)net(slash)wp-content(slash)uploads(slash)2009/10(slash)32381-300x300(dot)jpg

**Warning**: Contains heavy slash, PWP (plot, what plot?), age differences, cross dressing, clothing worn during intercourse, dub-con?, the improper use of holiday beverages, and the abuse of the italics option.

* * *

_T'was the night before Christmas Break and all through McKinley high school not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse - especially after the janitors discovered that Coach Sylvester's 'Master Cleanse' was an excellent pesticide. No, it was outside the school where our two main characters appeared, on opposite ends of the building with goals that were about to be deterred._

_One entered with his commissioned key, the other with a few careful twists of a hairpin. It was time for our Pre-Holiday naughtiness to begin. _

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be the one to do this!" A high yet masculine voice whispered into cell phone in his hands as he snuck quietly as possible down the hallways towards his goal.

"It's simple dude! You don't attend McKinley anymore. Besides, if you get caught it's not like they can expel you or anything."

Kurt Hummel could just hear the smirk in Puck's tone and at that moment wanted nothing more than to wipe the smirk off the other teen's face.

"They could send me to jail for breaking and entering! I'm not juvi material unlike you!" Kurt whispered indignantly, ignoring Puck's reply of 'Well yeah, you're too damn pretty,' even as he flattened against the wall and peeked around the corner for signs of life. "Even with that attempt at logic to explain this insanity…That doesn't explain why I have to wear this!"

"You lost the bet dude. Rules are rules. You're Santa Claus for this Christmas intervention." Puck's voice was muffled by the sound of laughter, the crash of something hitting the floor and some swearing.

"Santa's costume normally doesn't have princess seams and end above mid-thigh _Noah_." Kurt pulled back against the wall once more as the shadowed figure of a janitor disappeared down a hallway not even forty feet away, nearly dislodging the Santa's hat delicately perched on top of his well maintained brown locks.

"Just think of it as a gift from the rest of us." Puck growled quickly before snapping at another person on the other end of the line. "Now just hurry up and get Schue back here, then you won't need to worry about dropping the fucking soap."

"Ha. Ha." Kurt quickly ended the call, pulling his bright red pea coat (one that just _might_ have come from the woman's department as well) together over the ridiculous outfit he was talked into and crept towards the choir room door.

All the lights in the choir room itself were off and the large room was nearly pitch black except for what moonlight came through the high small windows at the back of the room. He could see just a sliver of light coming from underneath the office door, and quietly shuffled across the tiled floor to peek inside. His former teacher could be seen leaning over a pile of papers on his desk, dutifully marking away with a red pen even as he reached over towards what looked like a glass of eggnog.

Throughout Kurt's time in glee he couldn't help but admire the man, even if a majority of the time he could be blissfully ignorant like his new step-brother. Because even if the man wore rose tinted glasses and still managed to see the silver lining in everything regardless…William Schuester genuinely seemed to care about all of his students, even when they most likely drove him to wanting to rip out his heavily gelled hair. Before the man could reach for his glass once more, Kurt lightly tapped at the door window and barely held back a grin as the man practically jumped out of his chair.

"Hi Mr. Schue," Kurt pulled open the door with a soft smile, peeking his head into the small office before the rest of his body followed and shut the door behind him.

"Kurt! It's good to see you back again. I see you made the trip home safely, even with all the snow we've been having." William Schuester rolled down the sleeves on his long white henley as he stood to shake the teen's hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually Mr. Schue…" Kurt glanced quickly around the room as he tried to search for an answer. "My car broke down near here, and I was hoping you'd be willing to give me a ride home."

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem Kurt. I just need a few more minutes to finish -." The man had bent to start tucking his papers into his messenger bag, only Mr. Schuester seemed to suddenly choke and cut himself off midsentence, and it didn't take Kurt to realize the man was staring at him – or rather staring at the seemingly endless amount of creamy pale smooth skin that was Kurt Hummel's bare legs.

"Kurt…what are you wearing?" The Spanish teacher's voice had an unexplainable hoarseness to it as he stepped around his desk to move in front of his ex-pupil.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurt's cheeks were quickly turning a darker shade of red with every second that passed. His coat and scarf covered the upper half of his body completely, but below the hem of the coat a few inches of red crushed velvet and faux-fur were easy to be seen. It was the only thing covering any part of his legs, except for a dainty pair of white heeled booties (that were, okay…More than _likely_ were a woman's size).

"Take off your coat Kurt," It had taken just a few seconds, just a few furious heartbeats for the teacher's voice to change completely. His voice had taken on a darker tone, promising something that sent shivers down Kurt's spine that he quickly denied and mentally blamed on the cold as he slid off his coat.

The dress seemed to be nothing more than a few swatches of dark red velvet carefully sewn together to fit Kurt's body like a glove. There were a few trimmings of white faux fur along the bottom hem, matching the four inch thick band of white fur that wrapped around the 'bust' of the dress. Even with the princess seams the dress left no room for a chest bigger than his own, and Kurt just knew he had Tina to _thank_ for that one. Everything deemed important was covered by the well sewn material, but the fashionista couldn't help but feel naked in the sleeveless dress that didn't even reach the middle of his well toned thighs. He was so absorbed in his embarrassment that he didn't even notice his former teacher come closer to his motionless form, but he did notice the sudden jerk of his arm and the rest of his body before he found himself perched on the edge of the desk, crushing a few essays under his form as William Schuester knelt in front of him.

"Mr. Schue…?" Kurt barely held back from stuttering, the anxiousness in his voice as clear as day.

"…You must be so cold." Will's fingers brushed against the smooth creamy skin of Kurt's calf as they trailed up towards the knee in a caress that spoke of pure awe at his ex-student's practically bare form. The older man glanced up at the teen on his desk before leaning forward, brushing his lips and stubble covered chin against the boy's knee, taking delight in the young man's shudder in response. "We need to get you warm before we go anywhere."

"Mr. Sch-." A choked gasp cut off the plea as the teacher lead a trail of kisses from Kurt's knee and up his thigh.

"So soft…so beautiful." The teacher practically moaned as he scooted forward and laid his head in the teen's lap, basking in the warm velvet even as his fingers teased at the hem. Large and slightly calloused hands trailed up those strong and yet _oh so_ absolutely sensitive thighs. The man quickly stood, leaning over his student even as his hands wrapped around Kurt's hips, bringing him even closer to the edge of the desk. "Did you wear this just for me?"

The teen didn't even get the chance to reply to the teacher's possibly rhetorical question as the taller man captured his lips in a passionate kiss that made his very _very_ few (i.e read: two) kisses pale in comparison. His lips were being bruised, bitten, and all together ravished by the older man and Kurt could only find it in himself to wrap his arms around William's neck as he poured himself into the heady kisses that made him whimper – much to his embarrassment and his soon-to-be lover's pleasure.

Lips trailed themselves down from Kurt's now kiss swollen lips, eagerly tasting and practically devouring every inch of the luscious pale flesh that was William Schuester's for the taking. The older man couldn't believe his luck even as he pressed the teen down on the desk, staring at the object of his most deep and hidden desires as he laid back against the distressed oak desk and the test papers that littered it. Trailing his eyes downwards and away from the teen's hypnotic gaze the man couldn't help but gasp as he noticed that the dress had been hiked up past the teen's flat stomach, revealing a pair of lacey dark red boyshorts encompassing the boy's throbbing manhood in the most innocent and absolutely delicious manner possible.

Will let himself bypass the flesh still covered by velvet (for now) and came to the boy's well toned stomach that he gave just as much attention to as he did Kurt's neck. He nibbled gently at the soft flesh, practically tongue fucked the teen's small belly button with a growl of delight as Kurt arched and rocked back against the sturdy old desk. It was almost far too easy to rid the pale teen of those lacey shorts that the man quickly stuffed into his back pocket. He couldn't help but be smug with every soft gasp, every whimper, and every half sobbed plea as he trailed his lips and fingers down the boy's thighs. He was so focused on the treasure between Kurt's thighs he barely noticed the teen practically flailing about, tortured with the endless onslaught of pleasure that his fingers itched to grab hold at any stable surface. He did however hear the clank of cheap porcelain hitting the desk, and felt the cold eggnog creeping across the desk until it reached them both.

"Oh, good Gaga," Kurt huffed and leaned up on his elbows to look down at the mess, shifting as if to stand up only to be stopped by William's hands gripping tightly at his pale thighs and pressing him back down. "What are yo- _Ohh…_"

"Mm…delicious."

"Y-you can't be serious." Kurt stuttered, his head falling back with a 'thunk' against the desk only to rise again in wonderment as he watched his former teacher. There was something insanely _delicious_ (for a lack of a better term) about William Schuester kneeling between his legs licking and sucking at the head of his straining dark red cock like it was a tasty peppermint stick, all the while dipping his fingers in spilled eggnog before coating Kurt's turgid length from glans to root in the creamy white fluid.

"Completely," The older man gave the teen's length one final lick before standing up from his kneeling position on the floor. "I normally can't stand to have more than one small glass a year,"

Both males moaned in pleasure as their lips met once more, Kurt's arms wrapping around Will's neck even as the man reached down and quickly unbuttoned his pants before letting them and his boxers fall down about his ankles. He covered his fingers in the spilled drink once more, meeting his lover's eyes with a wicked smirk as he pressed the first finger knuckle deep inside Kurt's willing body.

"However, I think I'm starting to find it more appealing." The man's attempt at humor was lost on his younger lover as the teen shifted on his makeshift bed of desk, and homework papers now soaked in eggnog. He let his lips trail down to Kurt's exposed neck, watching the life giving vein throb in time with the boy's rapid heartbeat before eagerly sucking and biting at the pale flesh. He was desperate to leave some form of tangible proof that their encounter actually occurred as he added a second finger to the first.

"Please..." Kurt whimpered as his hips arched and writhed on the desk, forcing the now crushed and eggnog coated dress higher up on his waist as he rode the two fingers – moaning out sharply as a third was added and brushed against the bundle of nerves that threatened the limited control that came with being seventeen and still _sort of_ virginal. "I-I can't…"

"You can," Will's voice was husky and forceful with every heave of his chest, panting as he slid his free hand from Kurt's thigh to wrap firmly around the base of the teen's length and blocked any chance of release. "Not until I'm in you Kurt. You're not allowed to cum until I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" The teen hissed, biting into his kiss swollen bottom lip fiercely as he tried to force himself down harder on those tormenting fingers.

"Yes. What?"

"Yes…_Sir._" Kurt couldn't help but yelp sharply as all three fingers were pulled from him at once. The countertenor was torn, wanting to beg for his former teacher to thrust his fingers into him once more, or waiting eagerly for what he was sure to come next.

"Very good," The teacher chuckled as one hand encouraged the teen to spread his legs wider, Kurt balancing himself on the heels of his boots while William dipped his fingers into the drink once more and coated his amazingly hard length in the fluid. His free hand came up and slowly slid over Kurt's right leg from booted foot to knee before coaxing the leg up over his shoulder while the other loosely wrapped around his waist. "Last chance to back out…I don't think I can stop otherwise."

"Don't stop," Kurt's whimpered plea was the only thing to be heard in the silent office besides their heavy breathing in that small yet infinite amount of time. They moved together as one, in a dance as old as time as Kurt brought one hand to rest on the older man's shoulder, while William leaned forward for a moment to press a kiss against Kurt's abdomen before slowly pressing inside.

"So good baby," Will couldn't help but close his eyes tight, gripping at Kurt's waist and his strength of will as tightly as possible to prevent himself from releasing too soon. Their movements were slow and unsteady at first, but soon they fell into rhythm; the wooden desk beating a telltale beat against the cement floor as it slowly inched along with every hard thrust. Every moan, every whimper from the seventeen year old seemed to be a plea for _more_, _harder_, and _faster_. It sent a jolt of pleasure down the older man's spine, causing him to rock forward harder, thrusting again and again into the warmth of Kurt's pliable body that was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Ohh…!" Kurt's cry was desperate, half sobbed as he brought his free hand up and bit down firmly on his knuckle in an attempt to muffle the loud cacophony of noises he wouldn't have thought it was possible for himself to make as he came and ribbons of cum coated their stomachs. He closed his eyes in defeat, there was an apology on the tip of his tongue, but any regret was silenced with a hiss of pain and pleasure as his lover's hand wrapped around his cock once more.

"Tisk…Kurt," His lover admonished in between thrusting repeatedly into the quivering body below him. Will's lips turned up in a smirk that was far more devious than Kurt had previously thought possible as his fingers gripped Kurt's cock roughly and pumped his fist up and down the once softening length. "You came before I said you could."

"I'm sorry," Kurt's gasp was choked out in between thrusts.

"You realize you'll have to make this up to me," The teacher panted for breath as he spoke, his fingers firmly digging into the teen's hips as he started thrusting harder and harder. "Every weekend you will come back from Dalton, back to Lima, back to _me_."

"What?"

"This isn't ending here Kurt," Will growled in Kurt's ear, smirking at the boy's surprised gasp as he nipped at the lobe. "I will have you again, and again, and again. You're mine Kurt. _Mine_."

Any chance Kurt had of replying was shot out the window as Mr. Schue let his lips trail down to the teen's neck, firmly biting down where Kurt's shoulder met his neck as he came and shot repeatedly, over and over again into the most wonderful place he had ever been.

"Mine."

"Yours," Kurt groaned pleasurably as he lay back on the desk and tried to catch his breath.

* * *

It would be forty-five minutes later before Will and Kurt found themselves outside the man's apartment, having ridden together in Will's car and leaving Kurt's car sitting out in the parking lot at McKinley. With one last kiss and a quick adjustment of Kurt's hat (rescued off the floor of the office after their _encounter_), they opened the apartment door only to be surprised by the loud welcoming cries of New Directions.

"Well it's about time you guys got here! We were starting to think you weren't coming!" Mercedes huffed as she greeted her 'boy' with a raised cup of punch.

"Ooo!" Brittany pointed above the doorway with a giggle, drawing the attention of everyone to the single branch of mistletoe hanging there. "Mr. Schue and Kurtie have to kiss!"

"Brittany! It's not appropriate for a teacher and a student, even an ex-student at that to kiss!" Rachel exclaimed from where she stood organizing all the Christmas treats. "It's shameful!"

"Not to mention…kind of hot." Santana snickered, drawing all attention to her and away from the bashful looks the two men shared.

* * *

**THE END**

**Please Review!**

**Original Prompt: **Kurt in a naughty Mrs Christmas costume. Solo, or with Puck or Mr. Schue.


End file.
